


红苍：下酒菜

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 红雀哥生日快乐！！青梅竹马组就是要甜甜甜～所以就让我写夫夫的普通日常对话和生活吧
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 3





	红苍：下酒菜

红雀回家时，第一个迎接他的是莲。  
“苍叶在厨房。”小狗人工伴侣摇了摇尾巴。  
与此同时，苍叶的声音就冒了出来，戴着围裙的身影从厨房门内侧出半边，“我在厨房！”  
贝尼很快就从红雀肩头飞落到莲的头顶，莲也已经习惯了，只是抖抖耳朵后便载着小鸟往厨房走去。  
“怎么怎么？”红雀心情大好的撩开厨房门前挂着的日式帘子，像是一位走进心仪店铺里等待美食的顾客，而他的确也扮演了一名顾客，“大厨在为我的生日大显身手吗？”  
“只是在准备简单的下酒菜，”苍叶抽出空看了眼门口的恋人，不过因为正在给锅里热油所以并没有离开灶台，“但是味道我有自信。”  
红雀吹了声口哨，这才踏进厨房观摩对方的烹饪。贝尼也飞到了灶台上，不知道它AI的小脑瓜里是不是正在依靠食材推测剩下的几道菜。  
苍叶利落的把打好的混合蛋液倒入锅中，随后娴熟的将筷子在边缘处敲两下，接着转动小煎锅把蛋液铺满。自从和红雀交往和同居后，他做饭的频率变高，花样也变多，技巧也开始有模有样。  
“哦？今天厨艺也进步了呀。”  
“红雀，你每天都在说这句话，这叫什么来着…”贝尼不客气的戳破甜言蜜语的男人，“宠妻？”  
苍叶差点跌倒…  
“喂，贝尼，这叫做鼓励。适当的鼓励是有助于人们在短时间内迅速提高能力的，”红雀用手摸着自己的下巴，竖起手指，一本正经的教育起自己家的智能伴侣。虽然他很快就笑盈盈的补充道，“但是‘宠’这个词倒是用的很对。”  
“我说啊…我分明就是有很大进步吧！”苍叶已经不知道该从哪里吐槽这俩，至少还是要保证自己的信心不动摇。当然他也知道红雀很宠爱自己，每次都这样夸，不过呢，这次他可是有秘密武器的！  
“再说，今天的厚蛋烧我是真的真的很有自信！”苍叶挑起眉毛，目光却专注在鸡蛋上，并且用筷子细心且快速的将其卷起来。  
同时苍叶也听到了贝尼在一旁喊着厚蛋烧是早餐的说法，这弄的他可沉不下气，“厚蛋烧也是很厉害的下酒菜哦，贝尼！而且我最近很怀念外婆以前常做的口味，问了她以后，今天的厚蛋烧可是加了外婆的秘密武器！会非——常松软。红雀，你尝了可别吃惊。”  
“嗯，我期待着，”红雀点点头保证，而一旁的贝尼只是蹬着小木屐哼了声，飞回到莲的头顶。  
转眼间，厚蛋烧出炉了。苍叶阻止想要立刻品尝的红雀，用刀子切好，随后庄重的摆盘，弄得就和小酒馆里的商品一样。  
“今天可是大日子，摆好了再开始。”  
“你这份心我很感动哦，苍叶，”红雀感激的上去亲了下苍叶的眼角，总算在一道菜结束后补回来了回家的招呼，随后他就帮苍叶把厚蛋烧还有煮好撒盐的毛豆端去了客厅。

“说来婆婆叫咱们周六晚上去家里吃饭，你有时间吗？她会做你喜欢的菜，说是给你补个生日，”苍叶已经开始切解冻好的鱿鱼，刀子和菜板之间发出嗒嗒的响动，害得他不得不提高嗓音。  
“没问题，”返回厨房的红雀听完这话还有点不好意思，毕竟不管他们再怎么长大，在婆婆面前都是孩子。即使都交往一起住了那么久，但仍然老被老人这样照顾，还挺叫人害羞。虽然红雀基本上从来也没客气过。  
忽然红雀打了一个响指，“说来这个，水纪不是也打算明天请我们喝酒，给我庆祝生日吗？两帮派的其他兄弟们也在。”不过如果是水纪的话，苍叶肯定已经收到邀请了，“就是很可惜今晚不能叫他来尝尝你的下酒菜。”  
“也没办法，因为是开酒吧的嘛，”莲乖乖的坐在地板上补充，毕竟开酒吧就意味着要营业到深夜，工作时间是和他们错开的。  
“带过去不就好了吗，真是的。有些也是能放的哦，”苍叶耸耸肩，满不在乎的把小碗里拌好的酱汁蘸点在手指上。  
然而苍叶还没尝，就被红雀不动声色的牵过手，趁着酱汁还没滴落就张口就含了上去。  
苍叶无法不有点心动，但是这种亲密的举动在他们两人之间已经见怪不怪，只不过突然这样叫他心里痒痒的。  
“好吃！”红雀吮了下恋人的小指，随后吧唧下嘴品了几秒后发出称赞。但苍叶可知道，刚才自己一瞬间的悸动都被红雀看在眼里，而对方还在装无辜。  
“也是秘密武器？”  
“算是吧，”苍叶重新蘸了一点放入口中，一边对味道感到得意，一边因为小拇指上的间接接吻而暗自心动，“我自己发明的。”  
谁知他的青梅竹马却揉上他的脑袋，装出一副看到儿子长大的表情点点头，“嗯嗯，真是了不起。”  
这话换来苍叶笑着的抱怨以及玩笑性质的捶打，“毕竟可是为了你生日绞尽脑汁发明的。”  
“是一次倒错调料而发明的，”莲诚实的道出真相，却遭到了苍叶迟来的阻止…

“哎呀，我还真是被大家爱着呢。”  
红雀感慨万分的靠着厨房的墙壁，抱着胳膊，沉浸在这一年专门属于自己的日子里。  
不管是苍叶还是莲，或者贝尼，还有水纪，婆婆以及红时雨的兄弟们，当然还有他的粉丝们。这些都能让背井离乡，失去家人，并在这个城市里努力寻找到立足之地和心爱之人的红雀，真实的感受到自己被喜爱着。  
“的确，”苍叶认同的点点头，一边把调好的酱汁倒入切碎的鱿鱼碎上，一边挤着芥末，像是享受此时这样平静的时刻，配合着红雀一同细数周围关爱他们的人。  
不过苍叶很快就陷入到了一个拥抱里，红色的和服长袖绕过他的腰，将他圈在怀里。爱着他的男人亲昵的把脸贴在他的头发上，嗅着亲自推荐给他的洗发水香气。  
“你也是，一直爱着我。”  
红雀的嗓音变得很柔很柔，轻盈而有厚度，仿佛一团棉花轻轻的裹着苍叶的脖子，带来暖暖的温度。  
苍叶手里搅拌凉菜的动作停了下来，芥末的气味里传来耳旁红雀的呼吸声，带着唇边的亲吻落在头发上发出沙沙声。  
偏了下余光就碰到了红雀凝视而来的视线。苍叶看得出来红雀对他的喜爱溢满彼此之间，随着拥抱沾满他的肩头和心脏，连起来的目光牵动他们两人越靠越近。  
不过苍叶在被对方亲吻前还是把筷子头夹起的小料伸了过去，坏心眼的堵住了红雀索吻的路径。  
“当然了，”苍叶得意洋洋的挑起嘴角，把食物不客气的送到对方乖乖张开的嘴里。  
“我当然会一直爱着你，红雀。”  
生日这天，就说自己最想说的话，给他听最想听的内容。  
“好吃，”红雀苦笑着配合了青梅竹马的戏弄，认真的咽了下去，却藏不住因为那句告白而绽放的满足。  
“这芥末真辣。”  
“那你可别亲我，”苍叶嘿嘿乐着扒开对方的怀抱，重新回到了手头的工作中。  
“那我什么时候可以亲你？”  
“大概…品尝完我的厚蛋烧后？”  
妥协，但又不妥协。  
最后红雀的亲吻坏心眼的碰在了苍叶低头露出的后颈上，短发下的肌肤带上了一丝湿漉漉的痕迹。在苍叶还没说什么之前，红雀就端着小菜出去了。


End file.
